--Forgotten One--
by Sailor Skull
Summary: -practice-


The young light bearer was smiling, yet it was one filled with sorrow; his right hand remains over his forearm as he concluded the lengthy task of healing his numerous wounds kept had once covered his body. That smile continued to play on his lips, he was getting good casting the healing effects; this was only due to the many bullies that plagued his life.

There was a great multitude of reasons why these felt the need to render him beaten and blooded, to the point where he could no move nor walk; none of them made any sense to him. One may be that he was fifteen year old who appearance resemble a ten year old because of his short stature, or because of his love of discovery, he spent time with the teachers willing to learn more thus labelling him a nerd and freak, his hair was unusually as well; black upwards spikes with its purple tips and golden blonde fringe that framed his face, a face that still held onto its baby fat.

Mutou Yuugi sighs, he rolls his shoulders and letting his body feel the relief of being pain free again. He allow his hand to drop on his thigh; tilting his head back the young man closes his eyes, concealing his bright purple orbs under the lids.

As he sat on the edge of his bed, Yuugi listened to the constant pitter patter of the heavy rain against the window's glass, he amused the idea of someone crying for him.

Blinking his eyes open he briefly glances around his messy room, standing he carefully steps over some stacked books in front of the bed; with his arms held out to keep his balance, he moves towards his desk he continues keep his eyes on the floor because it could not be seen from the sheer number of books and other stuff that was laying about.

"whoa!" Yuugi cries out, his foot had caught on something, making him perform a odd hoping dance the rest of the way; he flops in the chair with a little giggle, then he starts struggling out of his navy jacket that was part of his school's uniform, letting fall on the back on the chair.

The desk was filled with notes books, open text books, pieces of paper with written work on it, along with many small jars, boxes and odd objects. The teen began clearly a space to start his homework; he closes some books, sticking paper in the pages and set them on top of other things on one end of the desk or placed them below him near his feet.

Settling back in his chair he examine his new work area and nodded his head, happy with that; he reaches for his jars, running his index finger over the markings. Then he picks from them a small black coloured jar and set it slightly to the right of him.

On opening the jar a small 'shadow' floated out, it start bobbing up and down of the mouth of the jar like there was an invisible string keeping it from getting away.

Pushing the jar a little more to the right, he paid no heed to the shadow; it was a common sight for him. He leans across the desk and drags to him a box, opening it he takes out a small piece of silver about the size of a two pence piece and just as thin.

Holding it up high, he moves the silver in between his thumb and fingers looking it under the light; Yuugi had been surprised when the school had given him the silver pieces. Normally silver was reserved for third year students, while copper was what first years like him, was meant to use.

Yuugi knew what was happening.

Bearers could liken their gift of power to muscles in the body. The more it was flexed or worked the firmer and stronger it becomes; Yuugi has been healing himself non-stop everyday after school, his light had grown.

Another reason for his increase, Yuugi uses the basics; Only using basics for the passed nine years, he had unknowingly build up a solid foundation at its source. He had leant over a short while ago that this could cause someone to become powerful.

Most child quickly more on from basics once they finished learning them, but never truly mastering them. Now that he was in his first year on high school he moved on from them; of course he knew most things in theories and practised the movements along side his peers, but never put any real power behind it.

'Smelting' as it was called, had become a favourite past time at the beginning of the year, he was a big lover of history and wanted to know how light bearers in olden times used their power.

Yuugi held the silver in the palm of his left hand and with his right he lets a ball of white hot light flash over it; it was time for the shadow. Quickly calling upon it and asking it nicely rather than forcing it, the tiny shadow listened to his request and he starts to 'smelt' the silver and shadow.

The silver rose up off his hand just a small degree, allowing the metal to bubble as Yuugi's light forces starts refining it; the shadow was loosely from the jar, it dance in front of Yuugi's face until it was situated just above his glowing hands. It dances lower and lower towards melting the piece then it got engulfed in it's darkness.

The light causes the shadow to become deeper blacker.

Yuugi spoke a few choice words with the blinding, light from his soul flickered wildly; a pure light concentrated upon the silver and shadow that was now one.

It was all over.

Light fades causing things around him to seem darker, the silver and shadow was no longer there. It their place was a beautiful crafted silver ring with a deep blue line running through it.

A true smile cross his face as he picks up the newly formed ring, he slowly and carefully turns it over in his hand.

"It's lovely! A work of art!" Yuugi whispers aloud almost in awe, his cheek went slightly pink at his own praise. But he could not help it, it was a fine piece. He places it over his thumb on his left hand and held it close to his face. Normally these things are abilities, and this one Yuugi was for a simply water fuse, nothing too grand.

"Now then," Yuugi says to himself as he leans back in his seat, "What should I practice on today?"

Yuugi hums softly. Once he learned that casting continuously could result in an stronger outcome, he been practising with other things.

However this was by no means become all powerful.

The explanation behind this was simply. Yuugi loved learning new thing and improving them caused his heart joy; he pushed his power of light to the limit, while he still could.

"Swords of Light? Yeah, why not." Yuugi said with a short nod, leaning backwards he pushes away from the desk a little; he held his hands out before him palms facing the desk top. A yellow glow formed a soon little swords the size and length of a normal pencil, appears on the table's surface.

Yuugi was a lover not a fighter, however his love for learning also took him to this side of his gift. Sword of Light was a effect that was mainly used for battles.

As he grins into the eerily glow of his twin swords, Yuugi never dreamed that his thirst for learning, his desire for knowledge, his thrill of discovery would cause the world as he knew it become unbalance.


End file.
